Tunggu Aku
by finesta
Summary: "Aku mau mengembalikan kalkulatormu. Kutunggu di depan kantin," / "Bukannya kamu terbiasa menunggu?" / Sekuel Kalkulator yang dapat dibaca terpisah. RnR?
**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Drrt... drrt..._

"Hinata, kamu di mana?" ucap Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Bahkan Hinata baru saja menekan tombol jawab .

"Aku di kantin fakultas, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku mau mengembalikan kalkulatormu. Kutunggu di depan kantin," ujar Sasuke dan mengarahkan mobilnya menuju kantin fakultas Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak masuk saja? A-aku sedang makan, Sasuke-kun."

"Sebentar saja Hinata. Aku sudah di depan kantin."

"Hm baiklah," sahut Hinata. Sedikit kesal. Sasuke, seperti biasa selalu seenaknya. Meninggalkan makanannya, Hinata bergegas menuju ke depan kantin. Kepala menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

 _'Ah, bahkan ia tak repot-repot turun dari mobilnya'_ pikir Hinata dalam hati saat akhirnya menemukan mobil yang sudah dihapalnya, tepat dengan pemiliknya yang berada di dalam mobil. Menghela napas, Hinata pun menghampiri mobil tersebut.

"Mana?" ucap Hinata tepat setelah Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Nih," sahut Sasuke santai sembari menyerahkan kalkulator Hinata. "Terimakasih."

"Kamu tega, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah bilang kan aku sedang makan. Kenapa bukan kamu saja yang menghampiriku, huft..." rutuk Hinata melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Ya, ya, maafkan aku. Sudah sana, lanjutkan lagi makanmu. Semangat ujian praktikumnya, Hinata."

"Kok kamu tahu aku ujian praktikum hari ini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Dasar pikun, semalam kamu yang memberitahuku kan," sahut Sasuke. "Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu."

Hinata tak ambil pusing, ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam kantin dan menuju mejanya.

"Dari mana kamu, Hinata?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Depan kantin. Sasuke mengembalikan ini," sahut Hinata sambil menunjukkan kalkulatornya.

"Hmm."

Hinata kembali menyantap makanan yang tadi ditinggalkannya.

"Sekarang sudah sampai kloter berapa ya? Aku jadi deg-degan," lanjut Tenten.

"Entahlah. Mungkin 4 atau 5. Tenang saja, kloter kita masih lama."

"Sudah selesai Hinata-chan? Ayo kita kembali ke laboratorium," ujar Tenten dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sebentar, aku minum dulu Tenten-chan," sahut Hinata seraya meminum jus jeruknya. "Ayo."

.

.

.

 _Drrt... drrt..._

Sasuke yang sedang bersantai sambil membaca komik dikejutkan dering ponselnya. Ternyata sebuah pesan.

 **From: Hinata**

 **Sasuke-kun, aku deg-degan.**

Tanpa membalasnya, Sasuke langsung menelpon Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, kamu kenapa?"

"Sebentar lagi giliran kloterku yang masuk laboratorium. Aku jadi takut."

"Kalem saja. Kamu pasti bisa, Hinata. Semoga berhasil."

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

 _Klik_

"Pengumuman, kloter selanjutnya silakan masuk dan ambil nomor undiannya. Jangan berdesakan dan tetap tertib. Terimakasih."

 _'Kamu pasti bisa, Hinata.'_ doa Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **From: Hinata**

 **Sasuke-kun, aku baru saja selesai. Terimakasih doanya Sasuke-kun.**

5 menit. 10 menit. Setengah jam. Tetap tidak ada balasan dari Sasuke. Hinata pun memutuskan pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat.

.

.

.

Matahari semakin tenggelam di ufuk barat, memancarkan efek warna jingga kemerahan. Sasuke yang terlelap pun terbangun. _'Ah, jam berapa ini?'_ pikirnya dalam hati. Memeriksa ponselnya, Sasuke mendapati sebuah pesan. Dari Hinata.

 _"Sial, aku tertidur lama sekali. Bahkan sekarang sudah jam 5 sore,"_ rutuk Sasuke kesal. Dengan segera ia membalas pesan Hinata.

 **From: Sasuke**

 **Hinata, maaf aku ketiduran. Bagaimana ujian praktikumnya?**

Tak lama, satu pesan kembali diterima Sasuke.

 **From: Hinata**

 **Padahal aku menunggu balasanmu, Sasuke-kun. Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ujiannya lancar, ternyata tidak sesulit yang kutakutkan. Terimakasih ya.**

Sasuke menyeringai. Tanpa membalasnya, Sasuke langsung menelpon Hinata. Tipikal Sasuke.

"Bukannya kamu terbiasa menunggu?" ucap Sasuke segera setelah Hinata menjawab panggilannya. Seringai tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" sahut Hinata kesal.

"Jika mau pacaran denganku, kamu harus sabar-sabar menunggu."

"Eh? Si-siapa yang "

Sasuke tidak menggubris pernyataan Hinata dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tunggu aku menyelesaikan penelitianku dan jadilah pacarku." ucap Sasuke serius.

Hinata terdiam. Sasuke selalu saja seenaknya. _'Sasuke-kun pasti bercanda, semalam juga begitu kan. Ah, akan kuikuti saja permainannya.'_ pikir Hinata miris.

"Kamu tega membuatku menunggu selama itu, Sasuke-kun?" jawab Hinata tenang, mencoba meredam jantungnya yang berdetak liar.

"Setahun lagi, Hinata. Kan sudah kubilang tadi, kamu terbiasa menunggu kan?" sahut Sasuke tanpa menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Kamu menyebalkan, Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak akan menunggumu," balas Hinata kesal.

"Sampai saat itu tiba, jangan pacaran dengan cowok manapun, oke?"

Andai kamu tahu Hinata. Sasuke serius dengan ucapannya, memangnya sejak kapan Sasuke pernah bercanda? Ah, andai kamu sedikit lebih peka, Hinata.

END

Mohon reviewnya, teman-teman sekalian


End file.
